Y0u'r3 Th3 0ne 1 L0v3
by DziMii
Summary: Genderbent Trolls. Just some MitunaXLatula stuff...


_Y0u'r3__ th3 __0ne __1 __l0v3._

" Tulip..." Mituna muttered as she laid down on the Alternian grass awaiting her sweet matesprit.

Soon a familiar laughter was heard, Mituna bolted up.

"You're not Tulip" she snarled.

Cronus stood in front of the yellow blooded troll. Of all people Mituna wanted to see it sure as hell wasn't this girl.

" Shit fucking Cronus. What do you want?" Mituna asked obviously displeased.

Cronus laughed to herself," Aww come on I just wanted to check up on my favourite kismesis," she said placing a hand on he other trolls shoulder.

Mituna stiffened.

" Don't touch me you dumb crowbar. Dumb stupid grape jelly," she scream angrily.

If any thing the last thing Mituna wanted was to be touched by her kismesis.

" Why were you laughing before Ampora?"

Cronus stood upright looking as if she new something Mituna didn't.

" Huh? Didn't Latula just dump you or something? Why else would you be laying in this field all alone?"

Mituna's hands balled up into fists.

"No! Tula just went because he was getting something for a surprise he forgot!"

Cronus stifled a laugh," Oh don't try to fool yourself kid. It's obvious that he was just running away to calm down. After all you're not the easiest gal to take care of.

Oh how Mituna hated when Cronus said that. Take care of? Just because she had brain damage didn't mean that Cronus could just say anything she wanted, did she think it didn't hurt? No she knew. She knew and she liked it whenever she saw her in pain.

Cronus continued," plus when was the past time he ever said that he loved you?"

Mituna scratched her head " don't remember I think..."

More laughter.

"See what I mean? There's no way a guy like that could ever love a girl like you."

Mituna looked down, defeated, "Y-you're wrong"

Cronus turned around and began to take her leave.

"Ya, ya believe whatever you want"

/

Soon Latula came running with a rectangular box underneath his shoulder.

"Tuna! I'm back! Sorry if I took to long."

He took a looked around only to see that Mituna was curled up in a ball crying.

He walked over to her," T-Tuna..? What's wrong?"

He sat down beside the smaller troll.

"Do you love me?" Mituna sniffed

Latula looked at her, confused " Huh? Why would you ask that Tuna?"

Mituna tensed up. Was what Cronus said true? Was Latula actually just taking care of her?

" Well Cronus said that you didn't and- " Mituna was cut short.

" Woah woah woah, what? Don't tell me you've been listening to that girl. Everything that comes out of her mouth is total bull" Latula said putting his hand around Mituna.

"Like Rufioh?" Mituna asked

Latula laughed," yeah, like Rufioh"

Latula turned Mituna's head toward his and planted a soft and gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you Tuna," Latula said

/

That there was ruffling in the bushes behind the two.

"Who's there?" Latula yelled.

Meenah emerged from the bushes.

"Just me, your royal emperor"

Latula sighed, stood up, and brushed himself off. He looked the young emperor in the eye.

"What do you want 'emperor Peixes'?" he mocked.

"Y'know I've always loved Tuna~" He cooed staring over Latula's shoulder to get a good look at Mituna.

Latula planted his feet as if to say ' Don't you dare take another step'.

"You better be talking about the fish" he growled.

Latula new ever since the day they had returned from meeting their descendants that Meenah wanted to see if the there could be anything between him and Mituna. Unfortunately he had been able to sneak his way into the two's matespritship to form a horrible and awkward red rom Auspisticism.

"C'mon what do you say Mituna~ Wouldn't you rather hang out with me right now? I'm about to pull one of my master pranks on Aranea "

Mituna turned herself towards fuchsia blooded troll.

"Not right now, Tulip has to show me what's in the box first, right Tulip?" She answered.

"Right Tuna" Latula said glaring at Meenah.

That was all the information Meenah needed before he fled the scene. Even he knew that he stayed any longer that there would be some strifing. Even though he adored the thought of impaling the teal blood with his trident.

/

Soon after Meenah had left. Latula sat back down next to Mituna. He looked over to her and ruffled her hair causing the smaller troll to giggle a bit.

"Hey, Tuna do you love me?" Latula asked.

Mituna turned her head over to Latula and placed a small kiss on his forehead to quickly after embrace him in a tight hug.

"Of course I do! Our Matespritship is soooo raaaad hehehehehehehe" She laughed cheerfully.

Latula was still uneasy.

" Um… Do you like Meenah?" he asked with a tint of worry in his voice.

Mituna pulled away from him and tilted her head in confusion.

"Well, I dunno… kinda? We play pranks n' stuff so maybe a little… Though I like Tulip mooore!" She replied.

Ah, this was all Latula needed. As long as he knew that Mituna loved him he could continue on without worry. He grabbed the rectangular box that was placed behind him and placed it in Mituna's lap.

"Go ahead open it," he gestured towards the box.

Mituna took no time at all to rip through the cardboard to reveal her very own skate board.

"Woooah! So rad Tulip!"

The skate board was yellow with black stripes and the wheels were an alternating pattern of teal and red.

"See the pattern? It's cuz you're the 'bee'st gal eva" Latula stated.

" Oh! Oh! And cuz I suck up all of your 'pollen' Tulip" Mituna giggled.

Latula blushed, "Hehe, yep" he laughed nervously.

The two laid down in the field a little longer before they head over to the skate track. It always made Mituna happy whenever they went skating. She loved the way Latula held her up as she tried to balance on the board and she especially loved it when she got to see Latula do tricks on his. Truly they were the ones that they loved.


End file.
